Harry Potter Wie geht es weiter?
by LadyFeana
Summary: Dumbledore ist tot, getötet von einem Verräter des Ordens. Was geschieht danach, wie fühlt sich Harry und was soll gegen den unaufhaltsamen Aufstieg Lord Voldemorts getan werden?
1. Chapter 1

_Für meinen Freund Athranil, den ich über alles liebe undbisher leidernur für die Filme begeistern konnte,_

_für Lord Dragona, meinen Beta-Leser,_

_für Priesterin Tuth und ihre Unterstützung._

_**Anm: Alle in dem Kapitel genannten Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling.Diese Geschichte handelt davon, wie es nach demTod Dumbledoren weitergehen könnte. Da es schon etwas länger her ist, dass ich den letzten Band gelesen habe, bitte ich um Entschuldigung für alle Fehler und Unstimmigkeiten, die sich daraus vielleicht ergeben haben. Ich hoffe, der Anfang gefällt euch und ihr habt Spaß am Lesen. Für Kritik und Lob (sollte es sowas für mich geben g) bin ich gerne zu haben!**_

**_Nun viel Spaß, eure Lady

* * *

_**

Kapitel 1 Überwindungen

Soweit war es nun gekommen. Dumbledore war tot, Sirius ebenso und Snape war geflohen. Harry verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hatte so lange geschwankt zwischen Misstrauen und beginnender Einsicht. Gegen Ende war er wirklich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Snape dem Orden des Phönix treu war, dass er seiner dunklen Vergangenheit als Todesser abgeschworen hatte und sich ihnen gegen den Kampf gegen Voldemort anschloss. Und nun war er derjenige gewesen, der Draco in seinem Vorhaben unterstützt und dessen Vorhaben auch schlussendlich ausgeführt hatte. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet. Und Harry hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und nichts dagegen tun können. Er hasste sich im Grunde dafür, dass er sein großes Vorbild nicht hatte retten können. Ebenso wenig, wie er Sirius hatte retten können.

So saß Harry Potter nun auf einem Bett im „Fuchsbau", dem Haus der Weasley-Familie und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Es war zum Kampf in Hogwarts gekommen, die Todesser hatten sie Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei einfach überrannt. Dabei wäre nicht nur er beinahe ums Leben gekommen, sondern auch seine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine, waren nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. Seiner Freundin und Rons Schwester Ginny ging es gut. Wenigstens eine Erleichterung für Harry in diesen schweren Tagen. Er war lange in Gedanken versunken gewesen, doch jetzt stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Er blickte hinaus auf den Garten der Weasleys, in dem sich die Trolle tummelten und das Gemüse klauten. Doch das kümmerte zur Zeit niemanden. Er ließ den Blick schweifen, und bemerkte die dunklen Wolken, die den Himmel verhangen und keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahl zur Erde durchdringen ließen. Dunkel war die Welt, seit der dunkle Zauberer Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden war. Selbst der Orden des Phönix hatte ihm nicht genügend Widerstand leisten können.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Harry, immer noch in Gedanken versunken, nahm es kaum war. Nach einer Weile klopfte es ein wenig lauter. Harry erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und rief, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen: „Herein!"

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben, und ein großer, rabenschwarzer Haarschopf schob sich hindurch. „Harry, kann ich reinkomm'?", dröhnte die dunkle, aber weiche Stimme Hagrids, des ehemaligen Hüters der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, in den ansonsten stillen Raum hinein. Jetzt drehte Harry sich doch um, und versuchte, ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zwingen, aber der Versuch misslang kläglich. Er seufzte tief und antwortete: „Aber natürlich Hagrid, komm ruhig rein."

Hagrid grinste leicht und öffnete die Tür so weit, wie es ging. Für einen Halbriesen wie ihn war es nicht gerade einfach, sich in einem Haus wie dem der Weasleys zu bewegen, die allesamt „Normalwüchsige" waren. So musste Hagrid den Kopf ein gewaltiges Stück einziehen, um unter dem Türsturz herzupassen; dann ging er langsam auf das Bett zu, auf den Harry sich wieder niedergelassen hatte. Er setzte sich neben Harry, und das Bett bog sich unter dem Gewicht des Halbriesen. Harry überkam das Gefühl, auf dem Boden zu sitzen.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühls'", begann Hagrid, uns sofort schossen Harry erneut Tränen in die Augen. Zwei Tage war der Vorfall in Hogwarts nun her, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wäre das alles erst vor fünf Minuten geschehen. „Du bist ein tapferer Junge, Harry. Dumbledore hat immer große Stücke auf dich gehalten, ich kannte ihn, den Mann. Aber du musst jetzt tun, was getan werden muss, Harry. Komm mit, du musst der Versammlung sagen, was du dort oben auf dem Turm gesehen hast, vor zwei Tagen. Alle werden da sein und dich hören wollen, aber wir sind ja bei dir." Hagrid hielt inne und beobachtete Harry. Er war kein Mann der großen Reden, aber dies musste sein. „Ich geh dann schomma runter, Harry. Wir warten dort auf dich." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort gesagt. Er wusste ebenso gut wie alle anderen im Haus, dass er dieser Versammlung beiwohnen musste. Er musste den restlichen Mitgliedern des Ordens und den Leuten vom Zaubereiministerium erklären, was er gesehen hatte und das sie wirklich verraten worden waren. Harry seufzte erneut, dann stand er auf, streifte seinen Umhang über und verließ das Zimmer Richtung Küche.

Dort warteten alle auf ihn. Remus, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Hagrid und niemand geringerer als Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister. Sie alle sahen ihn nur an, wie er in ihrer Mitte stand, aber keiner fand ein geeignetes Wort in dieser Situation. Remus brach schließlich das Schweigen und fragte: „Und, Harry, kann es losgehen?" Die Frage klang überflüssig in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Hagrid nur wenige Minuten zuvor oben gewesen war, um Harry zu holen. Aber er wusste sonst nichts zu sagen. Harry tat ihm leid, er sah wirklich schlecht aus. Er stand da, mit geschwollenen Augen, blassem Gesicht ohne jegliche Regung. Kein Wunder wenn man bedachte, was der arme Junge in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht hatte. Harry nickte, dann schluckte er. Er nahm sich zusammen und fragte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Reisen wir mit Flohpulver?" Alle sahen betreten zu Boden, denn jeder wusste, dass Harry diese Art von Reise, mit der man von einem Kamin zum anderen gelangte, nicht besonders mochte. Remus erwiderte langsam: „Ja Harry. Tut mir leid, aber es muss sein."

„Schon gut", murmelte Harry und trat vor. „Dann lasst es uns hinter uns bringen." Er spürte eine schnelle Bewegung an seiner Seite, und als er den Kopf wandte, gewahrte er Ginny neben sich. „Du schaffst das schon", flüsterte sie ihm zu und drückte flüchtig seine Hand. Harry sah sie einen Augenblick lang an, einen trostspendenden Augenblick. Für einen winzigen Moment verflog der Schmerz, der ihn in den letzten Tagen ständig verfolgte, aber genauso schnell wie der Augenblick vorbei war, war auch der Schmerz wieder da.

Er wandte den Blick ab und trat auf den Kamin zu, in dem ein prasselndes, wärmendes Feuer brannte. Ein kleines Licht der Hoffnung in dieser dunklen Zeit. Harry griff in eine Schale, die an der Backsteinmauer des Kamins befestigt war und nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver. Dann trat er ins Feuer, drehte sich um und sagte laut und deutlich:„Zaubereiministerium!"

* * *

**_Anm: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, werde ich auf jeden Fall noch eine Fortsetzung uploaden. Eine weitere Geschichte von mir könnt ihr auch unter "Discworld" finden. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Die Versammlung

Harry wurde in den Kamin hinein gesogen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles, und ihm wurde schwindelig. Farben explodierten vor seinen Augen und er konnte nur mit Mühe das Gleichgewicht halten. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Harry verspürte einen starken Ruck und schoss aus einem Kamin des Foyers des Zaubereiministeriums hinaus. Er wollte sich gerade aufrappeln und sich die Brille, die beim Herumwirbeln durch den Kamin halb von der Nase gerutscht war, zurecht rücken, doch er wurde unsanft wieder zu Boden gedrückt.

„Keine Bewegung! Wer sind Sie, was wollen Sie, haben Sie eine Vorladung und sind Sie befugt, einfach so mir nichts dir nichts im Kamin des Zaubereiministeriums aufzutauchen?", herrschte ihn eine barsche, dunkle Stimme an. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in ungefähr fünf, vielleicht auch sechs Gesichter. Bei näherem Hinsehen gewahrte er tatsächlich nur fünf Gesichter, die allesamt männlich waren. Was er für einen sechsten Kopf gehalten hatte, stellte sich nun doch nur als Blumenvase heraus, aus der ein paar verwelkte Tulpenköpfe heraus ragten. Ohne seine Brille war Harry Potter eben nicht ganz so scharfsichtig. Er setzte gerade zu einer Erklärung an, als eine helle Stimme sagte: „Ist schon gut. Den jungen Mann, den du da so freundlich in Schach hältst, ist zu unserer Versammlung sehr wohl geladen und wohl der wichtigste Zeuge überhaupt." Der Mann, dessen Zauberstab immer noch auf Harry gerichtet war (ebenso wie die der vier anderen Männer), starrte ihn ungläubig an. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und strich ihm mit der linken Hand die Haare aus der Stirn. Als er die blitzförmige Narbe mitten auf Harrys Stirn erblickte, ließ er ihn sofort los, wich zurück und sog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Er ist es in der Tat", flüsterte er erstickt. Ebenso schnell, wie er zurück geschreckt war, fing er sich auch wieder und trat auf Harry zu. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er, während er Harry die Hand anbot, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Man kann in solchen Zeiten wie diesen eben nie wissen, wer oder was einem begegnet. Selbst hier im Zaubereiministerium nicht." Bei diesen Worten zuckten einige der Umstehenden leicht zusammen, und Harry beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl. _Selbst hier ist niemand mehr sicher_, dachte er im Stillen bei sich. Er bedankte sich höflich bei dem Mann und begann dann, sich den Staub vom Umhang zu wischen. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und kam nun zum ersten Mal dazu, den Mann genauer zu mustern, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte.

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er mit hoch erhobenem Haupt: „Mein Name ist Louis d'Enfant. Ich freue mich, dich im Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei begrüßen zu dürfen." Harry sah ihn an und nickte. Louis d'Enfant war ein Mann mittleren Alters, allerhöchstens Mitte fünfzig. Er war von schlanker Statur, doch durch sein Gesicht zog sich von der linken Wange über den Nasenrücken bis hin zum rechten Ohr eine lange, weiße Narbe. Er musste viele Kämpfe ausgestanden haben, und Harry fragte sich, ob er vielleicht ein Auror war.

Dann endlich richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit der Person zu, die vorhin Louis d'Enfant darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Harry durchaus geladen war. Diese Person war eine Frau von solcher Schönheit, dass es Harry vorkam, als wäre er für einen Augenblick von einem gleißenden weißen Licht geblendet worden. Die Frau trat näher an Harry heran und reichte ihm die Hand zum Gruß. „Ich bin Mafalda. Ich werde heute die Versammlung leiten. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut? Wir wollen dich heute nicht überfordern." Harry ergriff ihre Hand und war einen Augenblick lang sprachlos. Er betrachtete ihre weichen Züge, ihre feine Haut, die leicht blass, aber trotzdem wunderschön wirkte. Ihr Haar war dagegen rabenschwarz und viel ihr in langen, seidigen Strähnen bis auf die Schultern hinab. Ihre Augen waren von grüner Farbe, und aus ihnen schien Mafalda zu lächeln; schöner, als sie es mit ihren rosèfarbenen Lippen gekonnt hätte.

Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance. Es schien ihm, als hätte sie ihn mit ihrem Blick gefangen gehalten, und er hatte sich erst jetzt lösen können. „Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut, danke", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Dann ist es ja gut", lächelte Mafalda strahlend. „Dann müssen wir ja nur noch auf den Rest der Zeugen warten." Sie blickte zum Kamin und gab Louis d'Enfant und den anderen Männern mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie sich vom Kamin entfernen sollten.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis das Feuer im Kamin aufflackerte und Ron daraus hervor schoss. Bei ihm sah die Landung allerdings etwas eleganter aus, und so fand er sich nicht auf dem Hosenboden wieder. Er lächelte leicht und gesellte sich zu Harry. „Alle wollten dir als Erstes folgen, deswegen hat es so lange gedauert", flüsterte Ron ihm zu.

Nach und nach erschienen alle durch den Kamin. Als letztes kam Hermine, mit Krummbein in den Armen. „Ich konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen", sagte sie betont laut, als alle das graue Fellbündel in ihren Armen anstarrten und ungläubige Gesichter machten. Krummbein genoss offensichtlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller, denn er schnurrte zufrieden.

Dann trat Mafalda, die bis dahin hinter Harry gestanden hatte, vor und sagte mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme: „Nun, da wir ja jetzt alle hier sind, bitte ich Sie, mir zu folgen. Wir sollten die Versammlung so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen."

Alle Versammelten nickten zustimmend und setzten sich in Bewegung, immer Mafaldas federndem Gang folgend. Ginny, die sich in der Nähe ihrer Eltern aufgehalten hatte, schloss nun zu Harry auf und ergriff seine Hand. Mafalda warf sie einen giftigen Blick zu; sie musste ebenfalls bemerkt haben, was sie bei Harry ausgelöst hatte.

Nach wenigen Minuten, während denen sie dem langen, mit dicken, ausgetretenen Teppichen ausgelegten Flur gefolgt waren, betraten sie nacheinander eine große Flügeltür, die zu ihrer Linken vom Gang abzweigte. Als Harry den Raum betrat, blickte er sich staunend um. Der Raum glich eher einem Saal, mit gemütlich aussehenden, gepolsterten Stühlen, vor jedem einzelnen ein kleines Tischchen aus hellem Holz. Die Sitzordnung war kreisförmig angelegt, und in der Mitte stand ein einsamer Stuhl, ebenfalls gepolstert, jedoch ohne ein dazugehöriges Tischchen. Mafalda trat in die Mitte des Raumes und erhob ihre Stimme: „Da wären wir nun, meine verehrten Gäste. Auf den Tischen finden sie Namenskärtchen, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Sitzordnung festzulegen. Und für Sie, Mr. Hagrid, habe ich einen extra großen Stuhl hereinbringen lassen." Sie lächelte Hagrid freundlich zu und deutete mit der Hand auf den gemeinten Platz, den man allerdings auch ohne diese Geste gut hätte erkennen können.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs..", find Hagrid an. „Mafalda, mein Guter, einfach Mafalda", unterbrach sie ihn bestimmt, aber höflich und gebot ihm, sich zu setzen.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten, begab Mafalda sich auf ein Podest, welches schräg vor dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um zu erfahren und zu erläutern, was sich vor zwei Tagen in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Hogwarts, zugetragen hat. Sicherlich ist allen bekannt, dass ein Angriff der Todesser stattgefunden hat, jedoch sind die genauen Ursachen für den bedauerlichen Tod Dumbledores weiterhin unklar. Es gibt jedoch einen unter uns, der alles mit ansehen musste. Ob es nun Glück ist, dass er uns nun davon zu berichten weiß, mag ich wahrlich nicht zu bestimmen. Doch trotzdem möchte ich diesen Zeugen hören. Harry Potter, würdest du bitte nach vorne kommen und dich auf diesen Stuhl setzen?" Mafalda lächelte Harry an und zeigte auf den Stuhl ohne Tisch. Harry schluckte, schaute kurz in die Gesichter seiner Freunde ringsum und stand auf. Langsam, den Blick nun auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet, schlurfte er auf den Stuhl zu. Als er sich setzte, blickte er sich noch einmal im Raum um und war überrascht. Vom Eingang aus nicht zu sehen gewesen, erhoben sich an den Wänden des Raumes mehrere Amphoren, in denen Leute des Ministeriums saßen und der Versammlung beiwohnten. Auch Louis d'Enfant war darunter. Er starrte Harry eisig an.

Schnell wandte Harry den Blick von dem seltsamen Anblick ab und schaute Mafalda an. Auf der Höhe ihrer rechten Hand erhob sich ein kleines Pult, auf dem eine ausgebreitete Pergamentrolle lag. Darüber schwebte eine verzauberte Schreibfeder, die auf die nächsten Worte wartete. Als Mafalda wieder sprach, fing sie emsig an zu kritzeln.

„So, Harry. Jetzt erzähl uns doch mal genau, was sich auf dem Turm vor zwei Tagen abgespielt hat."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 Der Entschluss

Harry wurde von einer tiefen Traurigkeit erfasst. Der Moment, in dem er sich alles noch einmal haargenau ins Gedächtnis rufen musste, war nun gekommen. Sicherlich, in den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er an nichts anderes als an den schrecklichen Tod Dumbledores denken können, und nachts wurde er von den schlimmsten Alpträumen geplagt, die sich ein Zauberer vorstellen konnte, aber dennoch war es immer so gewesen, als hätte sich ein grauer Schleier zwischen ihn und die Geschehnisse gelegt; ein Schleier, der die Grenze zwischen Realität und Traum verwischte und alles weniger schlimm erscheinen ließ. Doch jetzt saß Harry hier auf diesem Stuhl, wusste nicht, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte und schaute, immer noch stumm, zu Mafalda auf. Der Schleier schien sich zu verflüchtigen, als die Erinnerungen Harry erneut überkamen und ihn in ihren schwarzen Sog zu reißen schienen. Der Sog schien Harry verschlingen zu wollen, in die immer währende Dunkelheit, Harry fühlte, wie er vom Stuhl zu rutschen begann und wollte sich im letzten Moment an der Tischkante festhalten, die aber nicht vorhanden war.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Er fühlte sich schwerelos, frei von jeglicher Schwerkraft, ob nun körperlich oder gedanklich. Er brauchte sich nicht aufzurichten, denn er befand sich bereits in sitzender Position. Er schaute sich um und erblickte nichts als Finsternis. Er schien in einem Raum zu sein, jedoch ohne Wände, Decke oder Boden. Er fühlte nichts, nur die Unendlichkeit, in der er sich jetzt befand. Er fühlte, dass er sich drehte, schwebend durch den Raum glitt, jedoch vermochte er nichts zu erkennen. Doch plötzlich schien er einen Schatten in der Ferne wahrnehmen zu können. Dieser Schatten war noch schwärzer als die Finsternis selbst, und schien sich nun auf Harry zuzubewegen. Harry versuchte zu schreien, als er erkannte, was sich da auf ihn zu bewegte, aber entweder konnte er es nicht oder die Dunkelheit verschluckte sofort jedes Geräusch. Er konnte sich nicht wehren gegen die Kälte, die ihn umfing. Je näher das Wesen kam, das nun gierig lange, weiße Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, umso bewusster wurde ihm, dass er sterben musste, wenn er nicht entkam. Das Wesen glitt immer näher, Harry konnte schon den Atem des fauligen, blassen Körpers fühlen. Die Hände hatten Harry nun fast erreicht, nur noch ein Strecken der mit langen, krummen Fingernägeln besetzten Finger, und das Wesen könnte Harry am Kragen packen. Harry wollte schreien, wollte mit aller Macht einen Hilferuf hinaus brüllen, aber es ging nicht. Seine Lungen schienen zu bersten, aber kein noch so winziges Geräusch kam über seine Lippen. Sein Gegenüber streckte die Hände aus, und Harry konnte für einen Bruchteil das Gesicht des Wesens erkennen. Er wünschte sich im gleichen Moment, er hätte es nie erblickt. Es war greulich, nicht menschlich, nicht zu beschreiben. Harry kniff die Augen wie im Schmerz zusammen, bäumte sich auf und…

…fand sich in einem Bett im Krankenflügel des Ministeriums wieder. Er war schweißgebadet und atmete flach und schnell. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass er nun nicht mehr in dieser gräßlichen Finsternis gefangen war, sondern in einem hell erleuchteten Raum lag. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis sein Atem wieder ruhiger ging und setzte sich dann auf. Er war allein. Rechts und links von ihm befanden sich mehrere Betten, die aber allesamt leer waren. Das strahlende Weiß der Bettwäsche schien ihn zu blenden und er musste die Augen wieder schließen. Er blieb so sitzen und dachte an nichts, als er plötzlich das Knarzen einer aufgehenden Tür vernahm. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in ein ruhiges, freundliches, aber sehr müde aussehendes Gesicht. Am auffallendsten waren aber eindeutig die purpurroten Haare, die nach allen Seiten vom Kopf der jungen Frau abstand. „Tonks!", rief Harry aus, und war schlagartig hellwach. Sie lächelte, trat nun ganz an sein Bett heran und umarmte ihn. „Harry", flüsterte sie. „Schön, dass es dir gut geht."

Eine Stunde später, nachdem Harry noch einmal von der Krankenschwester des Ministeriums durchgecheckt worden war, saß er mit Tonks und den anderen in der großen Empfangshalle. Harry schlurfte eine große Tasse heißen Kakao und blickte in die Runde. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie erschöpft alle aussahen, aber vor allem Tonks. Ihr Gesicht war zerfurcht von Sorgenfalten, und hier und da konnte man eine alte Wunde erkennen, die teilweise noch nicht ganz verheilt waren. Sie war auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen gewesen. Dieses Unterfangen war sehr gefährlich, denn Lord Voldemort, der Teile seiner Seele in Gegenständen versteckt hielt, von denen keiner wusste, wie sie aussahen, hatte sehr abgelegene Winkel der Welt gewählt, um sie vor den Augen der Muggel und der Zauberer zu verstecken und zu schützen. Harry selbst war mit Dumbledore unterwegs gewesen, um sie aufzuspüren, und sie hatten auch einen gefunden. Es war schrecklich gewesen, ihn zu zerstören, und schon da war Dumbledore schon nah an seine Grenzen gekommen. Dumbledore… Bei dem Gedanken an ihn stieg eine bittere Übelkeit in Harry auf. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, aber er konnte sie zurückhalten. Statt dessen wandte er sich an Tonks. „Und, wie war deine Reise? Hast du sie finden können?" Es hatte eh keiner geredet, aber die Stille, die sich jetzt über die kleine Gruppe der Freunde senkte, schien aus einer völlig anderen Welt zu stammen. Alle blickten Tonks an. Harry hatte die Frage ausgesprochen, die ihnen alle auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte, aber niemand hatte es gewagt, sie auszusprechen. Selbst Remus nicht. „Ja", wisperte Tonks. „Einen habe ich aufspüren können. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht zerstören, der Zauber, der ihn umgab, war zu groß. Zehn meiner Begleiter wurden bei dem Versuch getötet. Mehr konnte ich einfach nicht verantworten." Sie sprach leise und mit brüchiger Stimme. Man konnte ihr anmerken, wie weh ihr diese Erkenntnis tat. Sie hatte die Verantwortung für fünfzehn Männer gehabt, und zehn davon waren umgekommen. Sie gab sich die Schuld dafür, obwohl sie nicht anders hätte handeln können. Harry schwieg; er konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlte.

So saßen sie noch eine Weile beisammen und sprachen über belanglose Dinge, als plötzlich Mafalda neben Remus auftauchte und in die Runde blickte. „Es tut mir äußerst leid, euch stören zu müssen… Aber wir müssen die Versammlung abhalten. Es muss eine Entscheidung getroffen werden, was als nächstes getan werden muss." Trotz der Weichheit in ihrer Stimme spürte Harry, dass sie keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Remus nickte, stand auf und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihnen, Mafalda hinter sich her ziehend. Sie sprachen kurz miteinander, und Mafalda nickte mehrmals kurz hintereinander. Dann verschwand sie in Richtung Versammlungsraum. Remus winkte und bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen.

Kurze Zeit später saß Harry erneut auf dem Platz in der Mitte des großen Raumes, dieses Mal jedoch war er wesentlich ruhiger. Wieder wurde er nach den Ereignissen in Hogwarts gefragt, und dieses Mal antwortete er sofort.

Er erzählte von dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Draco, wie er schon vorher vermutet hatte, dass sie ein Geheimnis hatten. Er sprach über die Kämpfe, die sich im ganzen Schloss ereignet hatten und wie er, zusammen mit Dumbledore, die Suche nach den Horkruxen abgebrochen hatten um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Er berichtete von dem Turm, auf dem sie auf Draco und einige andere Todesser gestoßen waren und wie Draco es schließlich nicht fertig brachte, Dumbledore zu töten. Statt dessen war es Snape gewesen, der ihn getötet und über die Zinnen des Turmes stürzen ließ.

Niemand, wirklich niemand unterbrach Harry in seinen Ausführungen, auch dann nicht, wenn er stockte und einen Augenblick mit den Tränen ringen musste. Alle schienen an seinen Lippen zu hängen, fühlten die Trauer und die Schuldgefühle, die Harry schon seit zwei Tagen mit sich herumschleppte. Als Harry geendet hatte und klar war, dass nun nichts mehr kommen würde, ergriff Mafalda das Wort. „Vielen Dank, Harry. Das war sehr tapfer von dir, uns alles so genau zu berichten. Wir werden nun beraten, was weiter geschehen soll." Mit den Worten verließ sie das Podest und verließ den Raum. Die anderen Leute des Ministeriums folgten ihr. Harry und seine Freunde blieben allein in dem großen Raum zu rück und warteten. Keiner sprach ein Wort, zu bedrückt von dem, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Nach einer Weile, Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Minuten vergangen waren, seitdem Mafalda den Raum verlassen hatte, betrat sie, allein diesmal, den Saal erneut. Langsam schritt sie auf das Podest zu und blickte Harry schweigend an. Ihr Blick schien zu sagen:_Du bist schon ein armer Junge. _Sie stieg auf das Podest, hob den Blick und verkündete: „Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass die Suche nach den Horkruxen weitergeführt wird…", Tonks atmete hörbar ein, „…und nach dem Todesser und Verräter Serverus Snape wird verstärkt gefahndet. Er wird sich hier verantworten müssen. Die Versammlung ist geschlossen."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Für diejenige, die mir gezeigt hat, wie schmerzhaft Abschiede sind_**

_Anm:So, weiter geht es mit Kpaitel vier. Ich hoffe, den Lesern wird es gefallen. Ich würde mich auch sehr über ein paar Kommentare freuen, damit ich beurteilen kann,wie euch die Geschichte gefällt. In nächster Zeit werde ich wohl aber nicht sehr oft uploaden können, da die Klausurphase in der Schule bald wieder beginnt._

_Ich wünsche euch aber trotzdem viel Spaß bei Kapitel 4!_

* * *

Kapitel 4 Abschied

Nach Snape sollte nun „verstärkt gefahndet" werden… Harry saß, nun wieder bei den Weasleys, auf Rons Bett und betrachtete den Wäschehaufen, der sich gerade selbst zusammen faltete. Ron und Hermine saßen neben ihm, Krummbein schnurrte um Hermines Beine.

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen, oder? Nach allem, was passiert ist. Man sollte Snape an den Haaren herbeiziehen und ihn zwingen, die peitschende Weide zu beschneiden", empörte sich Ron, während er hastig nach dem Schokofrosch schnappte, der gerade seinen einzigen Hüpfer vollbrachte und beinahe in Krummbeins Maul gelandet wäre. Hermine stand auf und lief vor Harry und Ron auf und ab. „Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man Snape herbeizaubern könnte, ohne das er sich dagegen wehren könnte… Allerdings besitzen wir weder die nötigen Zutaten für den Zauber noch die notwendige Kraft. Aber wir könnten…", begann sie, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf und blickte zu Boden. „Keine gute Idee", murmelte sie. Harry, der bis jetzt die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, blickte auf und strich Krummbein geistesabwesend über das strubbelige Fell. Er hatte sich von den Strapazen der Versammlung erholt und seine Fassung wieder gewonnen. Ein langes, intensives Gespräch mit Ginny danach hatte sein übriges dazu beigetragen. „Was wolltest du sagen, Hermine?" fragte er, nun doch neugierig.

„Ach, nichts", beteuerte sie. Harry und Ron blickten sie an und sie wusste, dass sie sie solange löchern würden, bis sie mit der Sprache rausrückte. Dafür kannten sie sich einfach zu lange. „Na gut… Ich hatte daran gedacht, dass der Rest des Ordens sich der Sache selbst annehmen könnte. In Bezug auf Snape, meine ich. Das Ministerium hat genug um die Ohren; die getöteten Zauberer und Muggel, die Todesser, das Vorgehen Voldemorts… Das alles müssen die Leute des Ministeriums überwachen und aufzeichnen. Die schaffen es doch nie, einen einzigen Mann gezielt zu verfolgen, dafür haben sie einfach nicht genug Männer. Aber wenn der Orden selbst nach Snape suchen würde…" Sie war während ihrer Überlegungen nicht stehen geblieben, und Harry und Ron hatten ihren Rundgang durch das Zimmer, die Augen an ihre Lippen geheftet, begierig verfolgt.

„Das ist doch die Idee, Hermine! Das wir nicht vorher darauf gekommen sind!" rief Ron aus, sprang auf und wollte schon zur Tür eilen, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt. „Nein, Ron", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Der Orden hat genug Schwierigkeiten. Tonks ist wieder unterwegs auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, und sie hält dem Druck kaum mehr stand. Dumbledore ist…tot… und dadurch ist unser stärkster Motivator von uns gegangen. Der Orden kann nichts mehr ausrichten. Wir haben genug Leute verloren. Hast du Remus gesehen? Ich habe ihn noch nie so traurig gesehen. Es ist vorbei, Ron. Wir haben verloren. Voldemort ist zu stark für uns." Hermine war den Tränen nah, und das war selten. Hermine, die starke, kluge Hermine, die sie schon aus so vielen brenzligen Situationen mithilfe ihres kühlen Kopfes herausgeholt hatte, war nun mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende. Diese Erkenntnis traf Ron, der Hermine immer noch anstarrte, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, jedoch weigerte er sich einfach, es zu glauben.

„Nein!", rief er wutentbrannt und schlug Hermines Hand von seiner Schulter. „Das ist nicht wahr!" Als er in Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht blickte, wurde er wieder ruhiger. Er sah Hermine lange an, dann meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Also, ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht. Wir sollten mit den anderen darüber reden. Wir sind noch nicht verloren, Hermine, solange wir an uns und das Gute in der Welt glauben." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, trat an den Beiden vorbei zur Tür hinaus und stieg die Treppenstufen hinunter.

Ron und Hermine blieben zurück und starrten ihm hinterher. „Er redet komisches Zeug in letzter Zeit", murmelte Ron und folgte ihm. Hermine ging zum Bett, schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach Krummbein, um ihrerseits Harry und Ron in die Küche zu folgen.

Als sie alle schweigend beim Abendbrot saßen, brachte Harry das Thema zur Sprache. Er erzählte von Hermines Idee, Snape auf eigene Faust zu verfolgen und Dumbledore zu rächen. Seine Ausführungen trafen auf wenig Begeisterung. „Harry, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", begann Remus sanft. „Aber der Orden muss sich erholen. Es sind nicht mehr viele von uns übrig, und Tonks hat schlechte Chancen, überhaupt weit zu kommen. Wir sollten uns nicht leichtfertig in Gefahr bringen. Das Ministerium wird die Aufgabe schon gewissenhaft ausführen." Damit war die Diskussion von Remus' Seite erledigt.

Harry stand alleine unter einem der großen Bäume hinter dem Fuchsbau. Hermine hatte Recht. Der Orden war geschlagen. Körperlich noch nicht, aber der Wille, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, war mit dem Tod Dumbledores endgültig verloren gegangen. Sicher, Remus hatte eine schwierige Aufgabe, seit Sirius tot war, aber er musste doch einsehen, dass sie nicht einfach nichts tun konnten. Aber Harry wusste ebenso gut, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, auf Remus einzureden. Während er so dastand, seine Haare im Wind durch sein Gesicht streiften, trat eine kleine, schmale Gestalt an ihn heran. Ginny.

„Du wirst gehen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise. „Du wirst nicht warten, bis der Orden seinen Mut wieder gefunden hat." Ihre letzte Aussage war keineswegs eine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Feststellung. Harry, kaum merklich erschrocken über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen, drehte sich um und nickte. „Ja", entgegnete er. „Dies ist meine Rache", hauchte er, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend. „Dann werde ich mit dir gehen!", bemerkte Ginny energisch, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff ihre Hände. Sie waren eiskalt. „Nein, Ginny. Das ist meine Reise. Niemand von euch wird mitgehen. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir, Ron, Hermine oder einem anderen etwas zustößt. Ich habe euch oft genug in Gefahr gebracht. Dies ist meine Aufgabe, und sei es meine letzte." Ginny weinte. Kleine, heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er das sagen würde, doch sie hatte bis zum letzten Moment gehofft, er würde anders entscheiden. Sie schluchzte. „Weine nicht, Ginny. Du bist viel schöner, wenn du lächelst." Harry strich ihr über die Wange, wischte die Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln und küsste sie dann. Es war ein Kuss des Abschieds, der Nimmerwiederkehr. Er lächelte sie ein letztes Mal an, dann ging er um den Baum herum, wo er seinen Besen, seinen Tarnumhang und einen Rucksack voll mit Proviant und seinem Zauberstab darin bereitgelegt hatte. Er schwang sich auf seinen Besen, sah sich ein letztes Mal um, stieß sich vom Boden ab und gewann langsam an Höhe. Ginny stand neben dem Baum; schaute Harry so lange nach, bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann wischte sie sich schluchzend die Tränen, die erneut über ihre Wangen strömten, aus dem Gesicht, konnte sich aber nicht von der Stelle rühren. Als Hermine sie fand, stand sie immer noch da, den Blick in die Richtung gewendet, in die Harry verschwunden war.


End file.
